You'll Be in my Heart
by CPegasus
Summary: JunxLee songfic to the song of the same name. i don't usually write songfics, but this was too perfect to pass up


^^ hey everybody! I'm back by popular demand with another Jun/Lee fic! This one's a songfic to "You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan, as sung by Usher on the DisneyMania CD because this has extra meaningful lyrics. Now this is my first songfic, but I think it came out alright ^^ please tell me how it is!  
  
***  
  
Tao Jun walked slowly through the door, dripping wet. The rain had started a few minutes before she left her father's house, and she'd been forced to walk home in it. She had hardly noticed. Eyes cast to the ground, she walked to her bedroom and sat down on her bed.  
"What's wrong?" Jun looked up to see Lee Bailong standing at the door, concern written across his face. She looked away.  
"Father...father said no...he said I was crazy...he said I couldn't be his daughter if I was with you..."  
Lee walked quietly over to where she sat and put a powerful arm around her shoulder. With his other hand, he wiped away the water on her cheek. With the state of the weather outside, it was hard to tell what was rain and what was a tear.  
  
**Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight now  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry**  
  
"Don't worry Jun, everything will work out. I promise." He hugged her tightly, but she barely responded. She looked so tiny next to his huge frame.  
  
**For one so small  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you  
  
Keep you safe and warm**  
  
"How could it work out?" she asked quietly. "My family-"  
  
"Jun, do you want it to work?" he interrupted her, looking straight into her eyes.  
"...Yes."  
  
**This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry**  
  
"Than it will." He smiled warmly, and she shakily returned the smile.  
  
**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
You'll be in my heart yeah  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more, **  
  
"But Lee...they just don't understand...they won't even try to listen." She leaned into him, absently hugging his arm to her chest.  
  
**Why can't they understand the way we feel**  
  
"They've just never seen this before," Lee said. "It will take time for them to accept our feelings. Mine especially, knowing your family."  
  
**They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different  
  
But deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
you'll be in my heart  
  
you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
you'll be here in my heart always **  
  
"I don't know if they'll ever accept us...Lee, what if they never do? What will we do then?" Jun looked up at him.  
  
"We'll ignore them and live our own life Jun, what else could we do?" He couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes for much longer. He kissed her gently on her forehead. "We know what will be best for us, not them."  
  
"My father wishes I'd never been born..." Jun mumbled, heartbroken. "My mother was crying that I was an embarrassment..."  
  
"Don't listen to that Jun. It's not true. You are wiser than they will ever be."  
  
**Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other  
  
to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together**  
  
"We'll just have to show them that we belong together." Lee took one broad finger and wiped away the new tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You are happy with me, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am Lee, I love you." She allowed a smile to break out of the corners of her lips, and she draped her thin arms around his neck. "Nothing could change that."  
  
Lee smiled too, in relief. He hugged her again. "In that case, we'll be just fine."  
  
**You'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart from this day on  
  
Now and forever more You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be right here in my arms, always  
  
Always** 


End file.
